Moanica D’Kay
Moanica D'Kay is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a zombie and debuts as the antagonist of the movie Welcome to Monster High. She speaks with a Spanish accent, and is the daughter of the Zombies, or daughter of Zombies. Moanica wanted to search for humans to destroy and wanted to "take back" from the humans, but Draculaura along with Frankie Stein wouldn't let her. Moanica does not communicate in moans and groans like Ghoulia, nor is she slow. In fact, Moanica has a set of powers that are unique to her, and unlike traditional zombies, utilizes a pair of fangs. Her accent is either a Spanish accent or another type of Hispanic (accent) not from Spain. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Cristina Milizia. Though probably not true, her Latin American Spanish voice actress is probably Milizia as well. Her voice actress is also the same voice actress for Marisol Coxi and Batsy Claro. Character Background Moanica's origins are unknown, however, she is known to come from a cemetery she herself conquered from the humans, causing it to become deserted and ominous. Through the years she recruited the undead corpses of the people who were buried in there and brainwashed them to believe that humans are enemies and not friends. Her relationship with humanity is very twisted, as she seems to insinuate that she's interacted with humans in the "real world" before, and she's developed a deep hate for them, possibly because they are indirectly the reason her whole community of monsters has to be kept in hiding. Though not explained, it can be assumed her cemetery is positioned somewhere in Spain or another Hispanic country, taking into consideration her accent, choice in words (she says things like "fiesta" and "escreamed"), and the overall design of the cemetery, she also she adds a soft "e" sound a lot to "s" words, not dissimilar to Marisol Coxi. Personality Moanica is an extremely hostile being. She is shown to be a dictator and quite egotistical, with a "my way or the highway" attitude. She has developed a grudge against humans and other monsters that makes her think little of them, and therefore has a very extremist view of the world, believing the only way monsters can truly be free and stop hiding is through eliminating the human race, rather than getting them integrated with them (although this is toned down, since this is a movie for children). According to Draculaura, she hasn't spoken to another monster species in years, prior to the main characters' arrival at the cemetery. She's mean-spirited and has little patience for people who think besides her ideals, and she's bossy and authoritarian, taking charge of her "Zomboy" army and throwing herself into the status of student body president of Monster High, but besides this she has the potential to be a good leader, with charisma and awareness over what appeals to the audience. She is sly and smart with her words, almost manipulative, knowing exactly what to do to get monsters to do what she wants. She is sarcastic and almost playful, toying with her enemies, similar to Kieran Valentine, Djinni Grant, and Toralei Stripe, and definitely ambitious, stopping at nothing to achieve what she wants. Her most noticeable traits, however, are her violent ways and aggressiveness. Appearance Moanica has deep grey skin and glowing light aqua green eyes with dark green tint or tinge, as well as metallic bright-dark purple hair, long and straight, with a single chartreuse-colored streak. She is tall and athletic with a slim, curvy body and an oval-shaped face. Around her eyes are light but noticeable tainted veins (her dolls lack these for some reason). Her clothes are overtly grunge with a paint-splatter pattern: she wears a yellow and pink tank top under a distressed dark grey denim vest with deep green blobs on it, with black acid wash denim jeans. In "Welcome to Monster High", she has light cyan-blue eyes which appear a little greenish teal or turquoise in the dark. One of her dolls has a dress with green and dark pink paint splatters on it and a studded rose belt. Her main colors are purple, green, and pink. Her accessories are anatomical (mostly brains and bones) and worm-themed, since she's a zombie. Powers and Abilities She has the abilities of a zombie: * Immortal Conditions: Moanica is able to not die and stay "alive", just like any other zombie. She can live up to centuries rather than only decades. * Body-Age Imprisonment:' '''Being a zombie, she can stay the same age (or at least have the body of the same age) for thousands, or even millions of years, which means she's immortal and will never decompose into a skeleton. Moanica clearly has this because she is a zombie. * '''Ability to Speak Zombie': This is just a regular, average thing that Moanica can do, even though she usually speaks English and Spanish. Special Abilities Being a special kind of zombie, she has a few special qualities and abilities that most zombies do not have: * Ability to Speak a Human or Regular Monster Language:' '''Despite being a zombie, Moanica can speak English like any monster and communicate easily with monsters whom do not speak "Zombie". While she also speaks Spanish, she more commonly uses the English language. In the foreign languages dubbings of the movie "Welcome to Monster High", she communicates in that language rather than a series of moans and groans, for example, in the French version of the movie, she speaks French. * '''Moving with Ease': Unlike other zombies, Moanica can move properly without slouching or being bent over. This is because she is a very dominant zombie and is more freshly dead. * Regular Speed: Being a dominant zombie, Moanica is not "slow" like many other zombies, including her comrades. She can run and walk very well. * Claws: She has long, retractable claws she can use during fights which are also used to turn other types of monsters or humans into zombies. Skillset * Zombie Control: She can control a small army of preppy zombie boys, or Zomboyz, to do her bidding. It is hinted that the zombies don't approve of her actions, but always listen to her orders. Moanica's abilities may a reference to World War Z or Left 4 Dead, since the zombies in these series are fast and have unique powers. The zombies in World War Z can also speak and understand English. Timeline * December 17, 2015: Prototype pictures of Moanica are leaked. * March 24, 2016: Moanica's full name is shown on a listing on the Entertainment Earth website. Notes * Her name is a play on words, between the word "moan" and the name Monica. ** She shares her first name with Moanica Yelps from "Back and Deader Than Ever", Ghoulia Yelps's older sister. * Her surname is also a pun, as the sound resembles the word "decay", the rotting process of a body. Gallery Moanica D'kay 3D.jpg WTMH - 16.jpg Moanica-monster-high-39917854-276-467.png Immagine.png mdk.png 15193485 250671715349101 4226170483409169625 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zombies Category:Reboot Characters